Golden eyes and Red sword
by MAYA X KREIG
Summary: The dragonborn finds someone he never expected to fall in love with her on eye contact her name is serana and she is a vampire...these 2 go on a crazy adventure to save skyrim from all sorts of threats... May be rated M later on im not sure
1. Fateful meeting

welcome** to my 2nd story! Read!**

* * *

_so much for a warm welcome _

that was all Alrek could think of as he stepped over the dead bodies of the vampires that blocked onced blocked his was way

_hope this is all worth the trouble_ he thought to himself as he downed another cure diesaes potion

he walked up to the pedsteal with button surrounded with dryblood

_here goes nothing_

**the chapters arent gonna be this short i was out of time to finsih writing somi cut it short promise the chapters will be much much longer!**


	2. Bad past

**sooo sorry about the short chapter but as i said on there the rest be a hell of a lot longer anyway READ MEH STORY!**

* * *

Alrek kicked aside the skeleton that was near the button he pressed it and a spike shot thourgh his hand he fell to his knee as pain shot into his arm the spike retreated back and Alrek looked at his hand surprisingly the wound was healed its like it never happened before Alrek could think about anything the circle around the pedestal erupted in thin purple flames but no heat came from them

Alrek walked thourgh the flames with ease and saw the braziers scattered around soon he relized it was a puzzle

After pushing the braziers into place the inner circle lowered and so did the rested revialing a cylinder made out of stone Alrek walked up and before he could react it slid up revealing a women

she fell foward and Alrek caught her she looked up and her eyes were glowing

"who...who sent you?" She asked Alrek helped her up and brought down his hood revaling his face

he had a black goatee and long black hair which was in a small ponytail his right eye had a cut along it and the eye was white he also had a great complextion he was in his early 20s so he was a bit young

"the Dawnguard sent me" he said studying the women before him "who were you expecting?" He asked

"somone like me..." She said Alrek saw some fangs and she spoke "your a..." "Vampire yes" the women finshied for him "oh forgive me im Serana" she said "Alrek" He replied Serana studied him for a moment

the armor he wore was blades armor and he had nightngale gloves and he had blade boots and a black hood which he had pulled down he had a sword which looked golden and above the hilt was a circle and in the middle lf it, it was glowing he also had a katana with eletricty flowing on the blade above the scabbard of the other sword and a crossbow on his back

Alrek caught her looking at his 2 swords "you like my swords?" He asked smiling Serana smiled and nodded "do they have names?" She asked

Alrek nodded and pulled out the golden sword "this is Dawnbreaker got him from an old temple" he sheated Dawnbreaker and pulled out his katana "and this is Dragonsbane hes from A temple as well" he sheated Dragonsbane

Serana nodded impressed "should we get out of here?" Alrek asked "yea" Serana replied "which way out?" He asked " your guess is as good as mine" Serana said smiling Alrek nodded and pulled his hood back on it concelded most of his face he looked around and then noticed something on Seranas back "is that a elder scroll?" Alrek asked surprised

"yes and its mine" Serana said crossing her arms Alrek nodded and found a path he waved over Serana and they went down the path

after they made it across the small bridge Alrek saw 2 gargoyles he approached them and they exploded and in there place were real live gargoyles one swung its claws at him but he ducked and pulled out Dawnbreaker it swung again and he ducked then came up doing a upper Cut with his sword as he did the other pickded him from behind and roared in its face then it stopped suddenly and looked at its chest as a ice spike was sticking it out of it, it fell foward and landed on Alrek he pushed it off and Seran held out a hand for him he ignored the offer and got up on his own

"i hate those things" he said walking towards some stairs "you just saw them" Serana said "hate em" he said without turning around

after fighting so dragur and pulling a lever they made it outside he walked ahead and turned around to see Serana in the door way

"you coming sweet heart?" He teased she looked up and smiled a bit "yea just uh give me a sec" she said nervously Alrek shrugged and walked over to a tree stump and sat down and begin writing in his journal

Serana pulled her hood on and walked out she walked over to Alrek and he quickly put his Journal away and stood up "so where is your parents house?" He asked walking along with Serana

"its not a house its a castle" Serana said smiling "ah forgive me your majesty" he said bowing Serana chuckled and continued walking "its near an island just off of solutide we used to keep a boat there i hope its there" Serana said

after a few hours of walking night was starting to apporach both Serana and Alrek were starting to get tired they found an inn nearby and decided to stay for a night

Alrek and Serana walked in "keep your head low" he said Serana nodded and dipped her head a bit it was quite loud and the bard was singing ragnar the red and everyone sang along Alrek and Serana pushed themselves to the front to the counter

he laid some coins on the desk and looked at the man "1 large room 2 seprate beds" Alrek said "im afriad we dont have one bye bye" the man said waving and smiling Alrek grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him foward "i wasnt asking" he whispered angrily

"i-i uh think youll f-find the room to the right to suit your n-needs" the man said terrified Alrek released his collar and went towards the room once they got in he closed and locked the door dangerous people venture into inns he had to be safe

Alrek pulled his hood down and took off all his gear setting it next to his bed "that was some stunt" Serana said sitting on her bed "it wasnt a stunt" Alrek replied srictly with a straight voice "what happened to old funny Alrek?" Serana asked Alrek stopped what he was doing and looked up towards the wall

"_Daddy!" tears so much tears so much death_

Alrek shook his head "i need some mead" he said walking out of the room Serana eyed his backpack and saw a corner of his journal sticking out she looked at the door and walked towards his backpack she carefully pulled out his journal and before she could open it someone grabbed her wrist she looked at who it was "dont mettle in affairs you no nothing about" Alrek said thorugh clenched teeth "but i-" she was cut off by Alrek "im doing you a favot here i could have left your ass back in that damn tomb" he said taking his journal from her hand "now get some sleep we got a lot of traveling to do" he said more softly pouring some mead into his tankard Serana laid down on her bed and thought what could have happened in Alreks childhood?


	3. Meeting the enemy

**soo um someone made a very negative comment on my last chapter his name was onsholo or something but his comment made me quite sad so i have to say one thing to onsholo: thanks for making me cut even more asshole! Anyway on with the story and i better not see anymore reviews from you Onsholo**

* * *

Serana woke up feeling like she could run across skyrim she turned over in her bed to see Alrek gearing up she remembered what happened last night and decided to forget about it she didnt want to see that side of Alrek again

she got up and almost fell over but Alrek caught her "you okay?" He asked concered "yea, just feeling dizzy thats all" she said standing up with the help of Alrek

"You havent fed in a while havent you, on blood?" He said "wha- how did you know?" She asked surprised "ive done my fare share of research on vampires and you look like it to" Alrek said pulling his hood up and unlocking the door

"shall we continue?" He asked holding the door open for her she nodded and walked past him it

it was early in the morning and there were some drunks passed out on the floor Once they made it outside Serana pulled her hood up and Alrek led the way

after a couple of hours of not talking to each other Serana decided to break the silence "so uh what did you do for a living?" she asked "i dont have a job i can tell you that" Alrek said without looking at her "then how did you get all this stuff and money?" She asked "took it" he said looking around him

Serana nodded and decided to think of another subject one that wasnt related to his childhood she decided to question him about that some other time

after more hours of silence they finally made it to the boat "alright now lets just get on and row ov-" she looked behind her and Alrek wasnt there she looked around and saw him walking up to a fort with a elven guard standing there "ugh Alrek" she whined walking up to him

"Halt! This fort is under command of the demenion Only High Elves are allowed in not some disgusting nord and his whore" the guard said looking at Alrek and Serana with disgust

"you might as well take that back before i cut off your cock and choke you with it" Alrek said thourgh clenched teeth "go run home to your mommy milkdrinker" the Guard said spitting at him

Alrek threw a punch and his fist connected with the Guards jaw knocking him flat out luckily none of the guards saw it "dont call me a milk drinker bitch" Alrek said spitting at him the pair walked over to the boat and made there way across the lake

As Alrek rowed while Serana spoke "now once we get in let me do the talking we arent really fond of mortals" she said looking him up and down "very well" Alrek said rowing once they made it they walked across the bridge Towards a closed gate with a man behind it

"turn around mortals your kind isnt welcome he- lady Serana! My apologize i didnt know OPEN THE GATE!" The man said "looks like i was expected" Serana said smiling Alrek smiled and walked thourgh but the man stopped him "no mortals sorry" the man said Alrek grabbed his arm and twisted it "i do as i please" he said relasing the arm and walking after Serana

They made it in and a man saw them "lady Serana! Please let me tell them your here" the man walked towards a balcony "your majesty! Everyone! Lady Serana has returned!" the man shouted happily everyone cheered as they walked down the stairs a man quited them down and they walked in front of him "my Daughter have you brought what i asked for?" The man said "yes father" Serana said with a hint of sadness in her voice "thank you and who is this man?" He said looking at Alrek "hes my rescuer" Serana said looking at him and smiling "ah yes thank you i am lord harkon" he said holding a hand out "Alrek" Alrek said without shaking Harkons hand he closed his hand and nodded and put his hand down "are you familier with our histor?" He asked "nope" Alrek said straight out "well allow me to explain it do you know what we are?" Harkon asked "vampires" Alrek answered "yes but not normal vampires we were blessed with the blood of molang bal we are the orginal vampires we have powers beyond the normal vampires" Harkon said Alrek nodded in understandment

"now i am going to do something i have never done i am going to give you the oppurtinity to become a vampire like me decline this offer and you will be banished from this castle" Harkon said Alrek just nodded "perhaps you need more tempting!" Harkon said happily

his skin began to rip as his form got bigger 2 wings ripped out of him and he roared and in his place was a vampire lord with a crown "This! Is the power i have to offer to you!" Harkon said "as amazing as this power is i must decline" Alrek said "very well" Harkon replied angrily

there was a flash and Alrek was infront of the boat he went to go walk on it but stopped and looked back "goodbye Serana" he whispered sadily

After what seemed like hours of rowing and a good workout from rowing he finnaly made it back to dawnguard Alrek reported everything that happened to Isran who of course responded in his normally grudgy voice

"well good work now if you what said was right about the number of bloodsuckers there were gonna need some more men there are 2 people who will be exellent to our cause sorine and gunmar" isran exclamined

"where can i find them?" Alrek asked "sorine said she was going to learn more about the dwemer so Im pretty sure shes in the reach while gunmar should be hunting some where" Isran responded

Alrek sighed at the lack of info and decided to just guess where to find them

after hours of walking and searching he saw a woman pacing back and forth in front of a dwemer machinery

"um excuse me miss but are you Sorine?" Alrek asked "yes how do you know my name?" She asked "uh Isran sent me" Alrek answered Sorine made a sound of disgust "well whatever it is im not helping" she said turning around to look at the dwemer machinery "what if its about stopping vampires from destroying sun?" Alrek asked "well that changes everything but i still cant go" Sorine said "why not?" Alrek sighed "i cant leave this machinery here and also my gyros are missing" Sorine said looking around "here just use this" Alrek said tossing a gyro to her she looked at him in surprise

"what? Ive been in tons of dwarven ruins ill see you at fort dawnguard" Alrek said walking off

after he pulled the blade out of the bear he turned to Gunmar "there killed lets go" Alrek said "you have a fire in i have not seen before" Gunmar said impressed Alrek froze and looked over his shoulder at Gunmar he swalloed before speaking "thanks..." He said before turning around and leaving

Alrek walked in to see Sorine and Gunmar standing in the middle of the room with Isran on a balcony he turned on sunlight "Isran what are you doing?" Sorine asked "making sure your not one of those bloodsuckers" Isran answered shutting off the sunlight after a few minutes of talking and Alrek just ignored most of it Isran spoke to him

"and YOU i wanna know why one of those things came wandering in here and asked for your name personally" Isran said irritated Alrek put on a look of confusment and went upstairs

he walked into a torture room and saw Serana and Isran there luckily Serana wasnt strapped down nor was she hurt

"Serana!? What are you doing here?" Alrek asked bewildered "well after my fathed banished you i relizaed he was quite crazy and learned that you guys are going to stop him so i want in" Serana said smiling "Is this thing serious?" Isran said looking at Serana with a look of disgust Serana just ignored him

Alrek looked at Isran with hate and then back to Serana "glad to see you couldnt resiet me" Alrek said smiling Serana smilied too "now anyway incase you didnt notice this big thing on my back i brought the elder scroll with me" Serana said "and it turns out that my father is driven by some prophecy which is why he wanted this scroll but only moth preist can read scrolls" Serana explanied "but moth preist are all the way in Cydroill "i got word that a moth preist arrived in Skyrim a few days mabye you can ask around the local inns if they have seen him" Isran added Alrek nodded "alright its settled than well go find ourselfs our moth preist Serana care to join along?" Alrek asked smiling and holding out a hand for her who smiled and took his hand "i dont mind at all" She said smiling they walked out of the fort together

"how can he even touch that thing?" Isran asked "its love cant you see it?" Gunmar answered Isran nodded and went back to work


	4. Moth Catching

**THANK YOU! For all the reviews that is what strives me write more so you keep reviewing and ill promise you more chapters anyway on with the story also vist my profile and read my bio to learn some facts about Alrek the dragonborn**

* * *

"just our luck theres a moth preist in skyrim" Serana said as her and Alrek were making there way to the nearest inn

"almost like it was supposed to happen as if someone made it happen" Alrek replied Serana nodded and they entered riften and went to the bee and barb "same as before keep your head low and dont talk to anyone ill try and make this quick" Alrek said Serana nodded in understandment and went and stood in a corner watching Alrek

"Ah yes would you like a room?" The argoinian owner asked "um no acctually im here to get some knowledge on somebody" Alrek replied "oh? And who would that be?" The owner asked surprised "a moth preist" Alrek answered "hmm" the owner thought for a bit "he should be wearing robes" Alrek added "there was a gentlemen who came in grey beard silver robes mabye this is the man your looking for?" The owner replied "when was he last here?" Alrek asked "a few weeks ago said he was heading to soulitdue i imagine he would be dragonbridge right now" The owner said Alrek gave her a bag of coins and thanked her he turned around to see a drunk walking near Serana _oh no_

Serana was scanning the inn keeping a eye out for anybody that might do her harm a man stumbled up to her obviously drunk "hey there pretty lady wanna come at my place" he said drunkly before laughing at what he said "im gonna make you cum so much you can cover 20 sweet rolls with it" he said again before laughing Serana made a sound of disgust "not interested sorry" Serana said stricly "i love it when women play hard to get makes the fucking so much fun when they squrim and try to get awa-" he was cut off when somebody punched him in the face he fell to floor and a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him up the person than rammed there knee into the mans face multiple times until a crack was heard as the mans nose broke the man was then lifted up and slammed onto a table breaking it in the process

Alrek let go of the man and everybody starred at him "cmon Serana" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the inn they rented a carriage and made there way to morthal from there they could walk to dragon bridge

"thanks for uh helping me back there" Serana said as her and Alrek rid in the back of the carriage Alrek licked his lips and Serana swore she saw sharp teeth...like teeth of a wolf...she decided not to question him on it

after a moment of silence they arrived at their destination and they got off Alrek payed the carriage driver and they walked to dragon bridge silent the whole time

as night began to rule over dusk and the moon took over the sky Alrek set up a a large tent and started a fire he placed 2 sleeping rolls inside the tent he looked at Serana "sleep" he said softly pointing to her bed roll she did as he asked and laid down she didnt think she would go to sleep at first but soon her eyes felt heavy and she shut them

she awoke in the middle of night and Alrek wasnt in his bedroll she heard a soft tune and climbed out of her tent and looked at the source of sound it was Alrek playing the lute (hes playing the skyrim theme song softly not hardcore nor is he doing the chants) Serana walked up and sat down next to him he continued playing untill he finshed then put his lute down they sat there in silence for a while before Alrek spoke up "tell me about your life" he said without looking at her "well i grew up as a vampire with my parents wasnt the best life but it was ok" She said "what changed?" Alrek asked "my father found this prophecy which is the same one were trying to stop and he shut me and my mother out i tried talking to my mother and hanging with her i did for a time but then she shut me out too then my mother shoved me in that tomb but i forgot why no i just felt lonely then you Came and well now im not" Serana exclaimed Alrek looked at her and smiled "sounds like you had hard life" he said "yea havent you ever had problems with your parents?" Serana asked his smile quickly went away and his eyes widened

_"Alrek stay here" my dad said "Daddy please dont leave me!" I cried "i need to go make sure your mother is ok" another explosion shook the house and i cried harder "ill be back i promise! Ok! I love you!" And with that he left as i cried out daddy "daddy! Please come back!" So much tears so much death an explosion came from the market where my dad and mother Where i screamed there name but i knew they would never come back...i was grabbed by a man in armor 2 men behind him where dragging a man and women and they where breathing..._

"Perhaps some other time" Alrek said getting up "why not now?" Serana asked getting up as well "just not now" Alrek said starting to walk towards the tent "cmon tell me" Serana caught up to him and Alrek wheeled around and stared at her with the deadlist look anyone has ever given her "not. Now." He said sternly thourgh clenched teeth which were unussaly sharp again

he turned around and walked back to the tent and laid down Serana sighed and again went to sleep wondering about Alreks past once again...

Serana woke up to the sweet smell of meat cooking she looked at source and saw Alrek cooking some deer meat "mornin sweet heart" Alrek said looking at her and smiling _yea the good Alrek is back_ Serana thought to her self she sat down and Alrek handed her a plate of meat and a tankard of blood "where did you get this blood" Serana asked "um i found..." Alrek said not Looking her Serana saw a dead body of a bandit on the road she looked at Alrek smiled "your so sweet" she teased Alrek smiled back and ate his meat after they were done they packed up and continued there walk towards Dragonbridge

they arrived and Alrek told Serana to wait outside in the shade she nodded and went under the overhang of the inn she heard stuff breaking and things falling and shattering to floor along with yells of pain coming from inside the Inn after a few minutes Alrek with some blood on his fist

"got what we need lets go" He said Serana looked at his knuckles and smiled sheepilshy "what? Its a effevtice way to get information" Alrek smiled and Serana walked with him after they crossed the bridge Alrek froze and ran foward there was a destroyed carriage and dead vampires and soilders everywhere Serana picked up a piece of paper from one of the Vampires her eyes widened in fear "Alrek! Come look at this" she yelled Alrek came up next to her and read the paper it had orders for capturing the moth preist...and it was from Harkon...


	5. Secrects and Scrolls

**hello so the reasons these story are short is because my computer broke and im using my ipad so uh hopefully my computer will be fixed soon so i can make better longer stories anway read on!**

* * *

"you alright old man?" Alrek asked cautisouly walking to the moth preist which tried to kill them a few minutes ago

"yes quite forgive me i was under a thrall spell" the moth preistpanted sitting up "my name is dexion and you have my thanks" he said holding his hand Alrek stared at it then shook it "Alrek" he replied

"and who are you?" Dexion asked looking behind Alrek to Serana who walked up and stood next to Alrek

"im Serana and im a GOOD vampire" She said smiling "ah yes and who sent you?" dexion asked "dawnguard" Alrek replied "ah ive heard of them and what do you require of me?" Dexion asked "we need help reading a elder scroll" Serana said

"where in blazes did you find an elder scroll?" Dexion asked bewildered "ah it doesnt matter ill read it not here though back at your fort?" Dexion asked "sure" Alrek replied showing Dexion where the fort was

"you go ahead Dexion me and Serana are gonna finish up here" Alrek said waving to Dexion as he left who waved back

Alrek went around looting the bodys while Serana watched him she admired him strong build, great techniques, mysterious and she definetly digs mysterious guys but Alrek was a differnt mysterious sure shes seen other mysterious guys but Alrek was just surrounded by a whirlwind of questions that could drive even the most sane man in tamerial mad trying to figure him out not even a mind reader couldnt figure him out

she hadnt relized she had been staring until Alrek spoke up "you okay?" He asked Serana snapped back to reality "oh um yea" she said blushing a bit Alrek just shrrugged and continued looting _wonder if he has ever been loved? Oh im sure a ton of girls are falling for him_ she knew that getting thourgh to someone like him was gonna be tough he barely showed any emotion except for aggresivness she just hoped that he would all be worth it

"alright got everything i need lets go" he said getting up and walking ahead of her she caught up to him and stood close to him trying to think of something to say they were already whiterun where they could catch s carigge but Alrek stopped her "hang on i need to do something" he said he took off running towards a farm house Serana followed and when she found the door locked she knew something was up she listened thourgh the window and Alrek and another guy where talking

Alrek: you found him?

?: yep in a little camp apparently hes staying there for a while if you move soon you can catch him

Alrek: got it where his camp?

?: Right here

the man slid a map near Alrek and pointed to a place on the map Alrek nodded and marked his own map thanked the man and then left he walked outside and saw Serana

"hey what was that about?" She asked smiling "oh just visting an old friend i had to drop something off" Alrek said walking off

Serana frowned as he walked past something was up and he wasnt telling her...

the carriage stopped infront of windhelm "uh sir this isnt the place" Serana said "i know but my horse is tired You 2 can stay at the inn here and return in the morning and we can continue our trip or you can leg it from here" the man said petting his horse

it had been awhile since they had both slept in a real bed Alrek looked ar her "your call" he said Serana hated the sunlight but at night Alrek was aggresive she could hear the strain in his voice as he tried not to yell at the man as he spoke "we'll stay at the inn" Serana said the man nodded and Serana and Alrek walked up over to the inn

they entered and there werent many people around probally they had gone to sleep it was late

Alrek walked up and put some coins on the counter "one room 2 seperarte beds" he said "sorry we only have a double bed room" the women said Serana saw that Alrek was about to yell at her and mabye hurt her so Serana stepped in front of Alrek "that will do" she said the women nodded and showed them to their room once they entered Alrek asked for a mead and she brought him some then left leaving the 2 alone

Alrek had taken off his armor and was wearing a tunic and pants underneath Serana could see every muscle and scar on his arms and she was trying to not touch them as she sat down next to him

they were silent for a while before Serana spoke up "why did you lie to me?" She asked Alrek looked at her confused "what?" He said Serana knew she was risking her life asking him this question at night "back at whiterun when you left the house i listened thourgh the window and heard you and a man talking about some camp" Serana exclaimed "what did i tell you about meddling in private affairs?!" He yelled softly standing up

"if were gonna travel together than we need to stop keeping secrects!" Serana fired back Alrek looked at her with that deadly look in his eye again and she knew she was gonna die

but then Alreks shoulders slumped and he sat back down Serana relased a breath she hadnt known she had been holding she sat back down with them "im targetting certain people that man was one of my leads" Alrek explained "why are you targeting people?" Serana asked "id rather not say right now lets get some sleep" Alrek said laying down and pulling the covers up

deciding not to push him anymore Serana layed down with him and they both went to sleep

Alrek and Serana were in the carriage on there way to Riften where they could walk to fort dawnguard from there

Serana saw that Alrek was fidgeting with something in his hand

"whats that?" Serana asked Alrek looked up at her and smiled

"its a dwarven puzzle cube found it in a dwarven ruin" He replied fidgeting some more with it before giving up and putting it back in a pouch he had with him they arrived at Riften and Alrek payed the carriage driver a larger sum than what was expeted and a sack of apples, giving one of the apples to the horse before petting it and walking off

as they were walking around Riften to stock up on some supplies a man walked past Serana and spanked her ass making her gasp in surprise

Alrek stopped, turned around, walked straight up to the man and tapped on his shouler the man turned around only to be greeted by Alreks fist connecting with his jaw making a loud crack as his jaw broke Alrek then picked him up and threw him into the water below "dont EVER! Touch her again!" He yelled at the man as he swam towards the docks clutching his jaw

Alrek turned around and walked back towards Serana grabbing her arm and bringing her along with him Serana was shocked at what happened _mabye...mabye he does have feelings besides aggresivness_ she thought

After they walked out of Riften with some supplies they walked towards dayspring canyon where Fort Dawnguard was located as they entered Fort Dawnguard Serana was greeted with usaul deadly glance from the dawnguard members but not as deadly as Alreks glance divines save those who ever see that glance

as they approached the center of the floor Isran and Dexion and some of the other Dawnguard members there Dexion approached Alrek "the elder scroll please" he said Alrek pulled the Elder Scroll off of Seranas back which made her skin tingle as his fingers brushed over skin

He handed the Scroll to Dexion who opened it and began reading aloud what he saw

_"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise". In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one._

The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I seem now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood.

My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls."

Everyone was silent for a moement before Alrek spoke up "i know where the dragon scroll is but the blood one ove never heard of that" he said "my mother acctualy ran off with a elder scroll but she ran away and i dont know where she is" Serana added "we can find her" Alrek said smiling at her she smiled back "ah uh thats good yes" dexion said tired "cmon old man lets get you some rest" Isran said helping Dexion to his room "alright lets get going" Alerk said as Serana followed him

"ah Dovahkiin what brings you to my hofkiin or home in your tounge" Paathrunax said climbing down from his perch "wait did he just call you Dovahkiin as in dragonborn!?" Serana asked shocked "ill explain later" Alrek said approaching Paathrunax "do you still have the dragon scroll?" He asked the dragon "yes it has been in my keeping ever since alduin why do you ask?" the old dragon said reaching behind him with his tail and pulling out the elder scroll "i need it to save skyrim" Alrek said holding out his hand "let me guess are the vampries up to no good?" The dragon asked Alrek sighed "there trying to destroy the sun so that wont be affected by it vampires will roam tamrieal" he explained "taazokaan with no sun? This is bad dovahkiin very well but expect it back" Paathrunax said giving the elder scroll to him with his tail "thank you" Alrek said bowing the great dragon nodded "would you like a ride down?" He asked "Sure" Alrek said climbing on and helping Serana up once they landed Serana had her arms crossed and was staring at Alrek with anger in her eyes "ive uh got alot of explaining to do dont i?" Alrek said chuckling nervously


End file.
